


Rest Easy

by captain_americano



Category: Ed Sheeran (Musician)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Gen, POV - Second Person, Sweet, Tooth Rotting Fluff, cuteness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-29
Updated: 2015-03-29
Packaged: 2018-03-20 05:05:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 901
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3637842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/captain_americano/pseuds/captain_americano
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You get a surprise late night visit from your boyfriend, Ed, during a quick break from his world tour.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rest Easy

You flick mindlessly through the channels on the television.

Nothing piques your interest, the only thing you want to see is _him._

It's been too long.

You knew exactly what you were signing up for, but still, he's been away for _weeks._

You're just about to call it a night, turning the TV off and stretching languidly, but you hear a soft, hesitant tap on your front door.

You glance at the clock -- it's pretty late, and your stomach clenches lightly in nerves, but you tell yourself to stop being silly and at least look through the peephole.

Standing in the hallway, glancing around nervously is your boyfriend, Ed.

Your heart leaps into your throat as you rip the door open, and you can feel your cheeks heating as he looks to you and a slow smile spreads across his face.

"Hey, baby," he says quietly, blushing a little too. "Sorry, I know it's late, but I really missed you and I convinced my manager to let me drop in for a few days before I'm off again, and I hope it's okay that I'm here, I know--"

You cut him off by gently pressing a chaste kiss to his lips. You know that he could ramble on for hours otherwise.

"I'm so glad you're here," you reply quietly pressing your forehead to his and closing your eyes, taking in the fact that he's _finally_ there with you once more.

"I missed you so much, Ed." You take a deep breath, inhaling his scent -- stale tobacco, alcohol, and something uniquely _Ed_ \-- and slip your fingers through his.

You pull away and look into his bright blue eyes and gently drag him into your apartment, and he kicks the door closed behind him.

"How was the Australasian leg?" You ask, knowing he loves visiting Australia and New Zealand.

"Incredible," he grins. "I did another tour of Hobbiton."

"I saw that a few of the shows were sold out," you say, leading him to the kitchen to make some late night honey, ginger and lemon tea.

"Oh," he blushes again, looking down at his feet. He always tries to be so modest, but you can see him struggling to fight the proud smile making its way onto his face.

"I'm so proud of you, baby," you say as you pour the tea, your chest nearly bursting with affection for the man in front of you. "You've just done so well, you bring happiness to so many of your fans -- you're amazing."

"I love you," he says suddenly, looking up earnestly. You hesitate for a moment -- it's the first time either of you have said it. You gently nudge his mug towards him.

"I love you too," you declare quietly, blushing down at your own tea.

When you look back up, he's smiling his goofy grin and you can't help beaming back at him.

You take his free hand and lead him to the bedroom. "Jet lagged?"

"A bit," he agrees, stifling a yawn.

"Let's just lie down then," you offer, setting your tea down on the bedside table and pulling the covers back.

You glance up to find him staring at you in the dimly lit room.

"W-what?" You ask, tucking a strand of hair behind your ear.

"You're perfect," he replies quietly, rubbing the back of his neck shyly.

You let out a tiny, breathless chuckle, because _he's_ one to talk.

You climb into bed, and he kicks off his shoes, and shrugs out of his shirt and jeans and meets you in the middle, lying down so he's facing you. He softly pulls the covers up around you and flicks off the light.

You can just make out the shapes of his tattoos in the pale moonlight streaming through the windows, and you trace them lightly with your fingertips, feeling goosebumps erupt on his skin as he shuffles closer.

"How's work?" He asks, lifting his arm to brush his thumb along your cheekbone.

"Mundane," you giggle, comparing it to being on a world tour. He snorts softly and kisses your forehead.

"Same," he jokes.

For a while you just stare into each other's eyes, sharing chaste yet intimate touches, appreciating finally being together after weeks of being apart.

"It's hard being away from you," he confesses.

"For me too," you admit. Sometimes you miss him so much you feel like you could burst. "But you're worth it. I'll always wait for you, Ed."

He gives you a crooked smile, and you tip your head forward to rub your nose gently against his.

Ed lets out a silent chuckle and blushes before pushing his face into the pillow in embarrassment.

You gently run your fingers through his hair and he peers up shyly.

"You're just… I mean -- you're so…" he trails off, looking at you in awe. "I love you." He says it for the second time tonight, and you can almost feel his love radiating from him.

"Get some sleep, sweetie," you say, kissing the tip of his nose, and resting your head on his pillow. "Welcome home, Ed," you sigh happily, decidedly not thinking about when he'll have to leave again in a few days, not thinking about how long you've been apart, but simply enjoying being here with him, now. "I love you."

"Goodnight, baby girl," he says sleeping his thumb rubbing soft circles on your shoulders. "Rest easy."

**Author's Note:**

> I'm dead. I've died. I'm dead. Me and my friend keep making up all these head canons about Ed being an awkward adorable little shit and I needed to write it out because I feel like I'm gonna burst with the love I have for this man.


End file.
